


Курсовая

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Однажды на факультете дверных технологий.





	Курсовая

**Author's Note:**

> навеяно заявкой-артом: http://cdn.trinixy.ru/pics5/20180724/comix_08.jpg

Дверь была белой, деревянной и с металлической круглой ручкой. Внешний вид точно как в ТЗ, подключение проходило с допустимой задержкой в две целых ноль десятых секунды.

Майя поглаживала дверь щупальцем и поверить не могла: вот она, её первая дверь, её готовая курсовая работа. Осталось только пройти тестирование. 

Майя знала, что тестировщики будут лишь завтра — а ведь сейчас всего девять вечера, ждать придется целую вечность. Знала и то, что самостоятельно тестировать дверь ни в коем случае нельзя. 

Ой, как будто ей хотелось! Умереть в страшных муках от токсичных детей точно не входило в планы Майи. 

Конечно, на ней защитный костюм — почти весь, надо только перчатку обратно надеть. В таком костюме можно хоть лапать ребенка, если нервишки позволят. Майя, разумеется, рисковать не стала бы — вдруг укусит? — но чисто теоретически это было возможно. 

Тем более, в профайле двери указано, что там ребенок женского пола. Один. Не так уж плохо в сравнении с прошлогодним случаем, когда идиоты со страшильного попали к целой ораве детей, еще и дверь сломали. Майи здесь тогда не было, но она слышала, что после этого их выперли из универа. И поделом!

Нет-нет, Майя вовсе не такая дурная, как эти страшилы. Её мечты пугать людей остались в далеком детстве, сейчас она мыслит более здраво. Дверной мастер — престижная, высокооплачиваемая профессия без лишних рисков. Много монстров умерло, выпиливая дверь? А выходя в токсичный мир? То-то же.

Через три года Майя станет отличным специалистом — так сегодня сказал научрук, когда увидел её работу. 

Да, дверь и правда замечательная. Не кривая-косая, как у некоторых одногруппников, что даже в пазы не влезает; с рабочим индикатором. И ведет она куда надо, Майя была уверена. Почти уверена. 

Всё же она волновалась: немного, совсем чуточку, поэтому и вернулась в лабораторию, когда все ушли. На завтрашнем тестировании Майя будет первой, и чтобы не опозориться, лучше всё еще раз перепроверить.

Но даже после третьей, пятой, седьмой проверки щупальца дрожать не перестали. Какой бы идеальной ни была дверь снаружи, главное по внешнему виду не определить. 

И эта неопределенность сводила с ума. 

Майя точно знала, что тестировать дверь самостоятельно нельзя. Знала и то, что не уснет и есть не сможет, пока не убедится в завтрашнем успехе. 

Она прошлась по коридору, убедившись, что другие лаборатории пусты.

Закрыла дверь на ключ.

Натянула перчатку, проверила целостность костюма.

Выключила свет.

Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, нажала на кнопку запуска. 

По её расчетам, на Гавайских островах было четыре часа ночи. Самое безопасное время: ребенок спит, родители спят, темно. Она ведь только одним глазком проверит, даже заходить не придется. Раз — и всё. 

Раз — и всё, раз и всё, разивсё...

Майя беззвучно повернула металлическую ручку, но открыла дверь только после мысленного перечисления всех известных ругательств. 

Через крошечную щёлку было видно лишь окно — ну что ж, хотя бы со временем не прогадала, действительно ночь. Пришлось открыть ещё немного, чтобы увидеть кровать, и тут Майя поняла, что на неё таращатся.

И не просто таращатся — ей угрожают странным оружием. 

Оба сердца Майи поочередно замерли, чтобы вновь забиться с сумасшедшей скоростью, а мозг начал лихорадочно соображать: это не человек. Существо похоже на домашнее животное, которых им советовали избегать любыми способами, но ведь оно держало оружие! 

Существо оскалилось и расправило антенны на голове. Да у него шесть лап!

Монстр?..

Майя понимала, что надо закрывать дверь, да побыстрее, пока он не начал стрелять или — что еще хуже — не проник в её мир. Но любопытство было сильнее: вдруг её мир и его тоже? 

Вдруг это заблудившийся монстр, чудом выживший среди людей, вдруг его ищут, а она, Майя, ему поможет, и...

— Уходи, — прорычало существо. Кем бы оно ни было, но в её мир точно не собиралось.

Осознание этого заставило Майю выдохнуть, однако оставалась еще одна проблема. Большая проблема.

— Я уйду, — прошептала она, — но завтра сюда вернутся. 

Существо сощурилось и перехватило оружие поудобнее.

— Помоги мне, и я помогу тебе, — спокойно сказала Майя, хотя внутри всё сжималось от страха. Причем, как она осознала позже, не столько страха умереть, сколько не сдать курсовую. 

Существо явно заинтересовалось, но оружие не опустило. 

— Не мешай им завтра. Я обещаю, что больше никто не придет. Обещаю, — повторила она для пущей убедительности. Лишь бы сработало.

Да! Существо кивнуло, указав напоследок когтистыми пальцами на себя и на Майю. Она медленно закрыла дверь и сползла на пол — ноги подкашивались. 

Осталось только придумать, как сдержать обещание.

***

Буфет гудел как пьяный рой: похоже, лето у всех выдалось насыщенное. Майя тоже постаралась впихнуть в два месяца полжизни, но не потому что была ярой тусовщицей, а чтобы выкинуть мысли из головы. Желательно вообще все.

Одногруппники как назло задерживались, и она от нечего делать вслушивалась в чужие разговоры. За соседним столиком как раз беседовали довольно громко.

— Второй год уже на факультете что-то происходит. Совпадение? Не думаю.

— Ты просто параноик. Сравнивать парочку самоубийц с лагающей системой.

Майя постаралась незаметно обернуться: разговаривали два монстра, на вид уже не студенты. 

— Ага, система сама взяла и залагала, аккурат во время сессии, — ехидно ввернул первый монстр. — Лапша на ушах не мешает? Это по-любому страхмех, рога ставлю. И Салливан с Вазовски — их шпионы.

— Мой брат их в Корпорации видел, какой страхмех...

— О, смотри, бедняги со второго идут. Вся работа насмарку, ну хотя бы зачет успели поставить.

Наконец-то! Майя помахала одногруппникам, и вскоре за трескотней совсем перестала различать голоса тех двоих. 

 

Учебные будни делали свое дело, спустя месяц её даже кошмары отпустили. Слухи о происшествии в июне тоже поутихли, всё стало почти как раньше. 

В один из таких обычных дней Майя шла в общагу после семинаров — и повстречала в коридоре монстров из буфета. Они направлялись в одну из лабораторий, на ходу надевая защитные маски, оба в форме тестировщиков. Естественно, на Майю они не обратили ни малейшего внимания, зато ей стало интересно. Делая вид, что читает учебник, она украдкой глядела в лабораторию.

Тестировщики сверились с документами и активировали первую дверь. Стоило им её открыть, как Майя совершенно забыла о маскировке и так напряженно вглядывалась в очертания детской комнаты, что чуть учебник не выронила. Комната была самой обыкновенной, безо всяких недомонстров. Тестировщики что-то пометили в документах и активировали дверь номер два.

Ни во второй, ни в третьей ничего необычного не обнаружилось, и Майя уже хотела уходить, как вдруг из приоткрытой четвертой донеслись оглушительные вопли. Не страха, нет, то был воинственный клич. В дверном проеме показались желтые создания-капсулы, вооруженные до зубов. Не люди, но и не монстры.

Что-то Майе подсказывало: с этими договориться не получится.


End file.
